


Moth

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [16]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Burn in hell, Doggo is a happy pupper, Fuck Freddy, bich, burn him again, dumb bich, he is a good killer, make him crispy, not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Apparently, it was moth season, meaning any piece of material I had left in this horrid realm would be nothing but strings by the end of it.
Series: Hauntober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 5





	Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd I'm lazy and tired. Here take a happy doggo

There was no such thing as moths in the Entity’s realm, well until now anyway, I thought begrudgingly. Everything was changing first, the leaves now this? Was the Entity punishing me for something? I was already being forced to rake leaves for that monstrous beast daily and now I had to deal with moths too? 

I was currently attempting to salvage every bit of material I could from the filthy maggots, shaking out all my bedding and what extra articles of clothes I had left. Writhing maggots filled every bit of material I owned as the parents of the little beasts flit about my head. Maybe it was to feed the constantly multiplying number of spiders that were also recently added to the realm. That would be nice. I could tolerate spiders. I actually quite fancied the little arachnids, the moths were a no. But what I didn’t quite understand was why everything else needed to eat except us. 

Speaking of things needing to eat, I could hear the tell-tale guttural sounds of the Demogorgon coming to crash through my leaf piles again. I sigh and finish shaking out the remainder of my personal items making them as pest-free as possible, before heading upstairs. It had been a deal I made with the Entity herself, if I continued to keep her little pet happy, she would not have me enter trials granting me more time to myself. And much more time tormenting survivors in their dreams. As I ascend the steps to the main floor I hear a new sound, a much louder sound. I freeze for just a second before bolting full speed out of the preschool.

There I find the stupid white beast has thoroughly destroyed everything including the already raked leaf piles. The support pillar that was once supporting the awning of the building? Bent as if someone hit it with a freight train. The car and fence? Broken into pieces that were now scattered about the front yard. Heck, even bits of the greenery was torn and smashed to splinters. As I turn to face the gruesome beast I realize why. The stupid thing was busy chasing down the winged pests that were flitting about. So it was only my realm that had these, I was beginning to wonder if the Entity made this deal just to mess with me. The only way I could repair all the damage was allowing myself to participate in a trial, which honestly I didn’t entirely want to. 

I stare in disbelief as the beast jumps up onto the roof as if it were nothing, and I can do nothing but watch helplessly as large holes are punctured into the rotting wood. The beast lumbers around seemingly not bothered by how his weight had him sinking into the roof every few steps, but instead continued his pursuit of a particularly large white moth. Until he fell through altogether. There was a thump inside as well as a hiss as the massive creature came crashing to the floor.

I sigh as it releases a cry of anguish, and reach for the rake that was propped up against the inside doorway of the building to begin my work. I only pause occasionally to stack pieces of carnage off to one side to be disposed of later. I am nearing the end of my work as I finish up my fifth pile of leaves. I hadn’t seen the “dog” in a while, and come to think of it, I hadn’t heard any of the beasts usual noises either, no tell-tale growling or anything being destroyed. Something was wrong… and then it hit me. I threw my rake down before bolting inside my abode, silently praying that he wasn’t doing what I thought he was doing. 

He was.

Oh how much I wished I could die in this realm. There was almost nothing left of… anything as I approached the remaining pieces of my bed. The creature had found that moths did indeed make a tasty snack, but the maggots they produced were even tastier and easier to “catch”. “Catch” used crudely because all the beast needed to do was gobble down a few items of my clothes or other material items in order to get a mouthful of the little grubs as well. I sat on the bottom step in utter disbelief as I watched the monster swallow the last bits of my bed before sitting down with a content sigh. 

Well, at least I didn’t have to worry about the moths or their larva anymore…


End file.
